


Peter's Teacher

by hxollandxers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxollandxers/pseuds/hxollandxers
Summary: Peter Parker-Stark was adopted by Tony from the day he was born. Now he's 5 years old and starting kindergarten. Steve Rogers, his teacher, is one of the most handsome men Tony has ever set his eyes on - Peter's teacher becomes a new chapter of Tony and Peter's life.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic!! I'll try to update at least weekly :)

Chapter 1:  
5 years. It had been 5 years since May Parker had dropped her baby on Tony Stark’s doorstep. Her and her husband Ben didn’t have the money to take care of a baby boy and considering that Richard and Mary Parker had been close with Tony Stark, they felt that their baby would be safe with the billionaire. Since then, Tony Stark had gone from spending his Friday nights out at clubs to being cuddled on the couch with his little boy, Peter Parker-Stark.

Now, it was Sunday night before Peter’s first day of kindergarten. His son was snuggled under his space themed blankets, waiting for his dad to finish picking out a story to read. 

“Alright, Little Red Riding Hood tonight Pete. How does that sound?” Tony hummed softly as he made his way back to Peter’s bed. He nudged his son’s leg over a little bit before climbing into bed next to him. 

Peter gave a small nod of his head as he climbed over into his dad’s lap. Usually he was content with sitting next to him, but he had been particularly clingy the entire weekend as the anticipation for the start of school drew nearer. Tony smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Peter’s fluffy brown curls before he started to read. 

15 minutes later, when he had finished the story, Peter’s eyes were halfway shut, sleep tugging on him. Tony’s heart melted at the sight and he slowly moved out of the bed, rearranging Peter to be comfortably lying in his bed. As he went to leave the room, he heard Peter’s faint voice.

“Daddy?” he called softly, eyes suddenly open again as he stared up at his dad. The honey brown eyes were filled with tears, instantly melting Tony’s heart. 

“Hey bug, what’s wrong?” Tony asked gently as he kneeled down beside the bed, running his fingers through Peter’s hair. 

“I don’t wanna go tomorrow…” Peter mumbled shyly, tears slipping down his cheeks. “W-What if they don’t like me? What if I don’t make any friends? A-And I’ll miss you… I-I don’t wanna go, I wanna stay with you…” 

Tony awed quietly as he wiped Peter’s tears away, his heartstrings tugging at Peter’s words. “Oh baby… they’re gonna love you bug. You’ll make so many friends too!! And I’ll miss you a lot buddy, but I’ll see you as soon as it’s over and we’ll go out to get ice cream together. How does that sound?” he comforted softly.

Peter nodded, smiling a little at the idea of getting ice cream. He was never allowed to have ice cream before dinner, but his dad had promised him to get him ice cream after school. “Do I have to go? Can’t I stay with you?” He tried again.

Letting out a soft sigh, Tony continued to play with his son’s hair in an attempt to soothe him. “How about this: you go tomorrow and if you hate it, we’ll try again some other time. Or never again if that’s what you want. But you have to try tomorrow, okay? Can you do that for me baby?” He compromised with a comforting smile.

Peter grinned at that idea. His plan was to just make it through the day and then the second Tony was there for him, he’d make sure he never went back. Who else would keep his daddy busy in the lab all day?! Peter was practically a professional by now. “Can you sleep with me tonight?” he added hopefully. Peter threw in his infamous puppy eyes too - Daddy could never withstand them.

Tony groaned teasingly at Peter’s adorable expression and he halfheartedly climbed up into the bed, pulling his little Peter close to his warm chest. “Just for tonight baby boy,” he mumbled softly, turning out the lamp before closing his eyes. 

“Just for tonight,” Peter repeated lazily, burying his face into Tony’s chest. 

And with that, both drifted off to sleep with the prospect of tomorrow fresh in their minds. 

________________________________________________________________________

Tony woke up around 7 the next morning, Peter no longer in his arms. In a slight moment of panic, Tony sat up abruptly. His eyes scanned the room for his sweet boy, his heart rate rising when he wasn’t in sight. “Peter?” he called frantically. He threw the covers off, nearly tripping over his own feet as he ran out of the room. 

Once he was outside, he could hear the sound of the TV and he took a deep breath, knowing Peter was safe. He frowned when he heard another voice talking to Pete. Was it the TV?

Tony rounded the corner, smiling at the sight that greeted him. Rhodey was talking about how ridiculous the show was while Peter kept defending the idea that a bunch of talking search and rescue dogs went out on missions with a young boy, saving people left and right.

“No Uncle Rhodey!! Marshall is the firefighter dog!” Peter explained for the umpteenth time. He had been up for the past hour and Rhodey had shown up 30 minutes ago to see Peter before he went off to his first day of school. 

Tony chuckled as he entered the room, plopping down on the opposite side of the couch that Rhodey was sitting on so that Peter was between them. “Gosh Rhodes, don’t you know anything about Paw Patrol? Jeez,” he teased, rolling his eyes. “Uncle Rhodey’s gonna have to catch up, right Pete?”

Peter giggled happily at that and nodded. “Uncle Rhodey is silly Daddy,” he agreed with another giggle before turning his attention back to the TV.

“Let’s go make breakfast buddy, alright? We can make french toast, waffles, pancakes… whatever you want,” Tony hummed as he stood back up. Peter took that as an invitation to jump up into Tony’s arms, who caught him with a grunt. “You’re getting too heavy for Daddy big man. Soon I won’t be able to carry you!” he teased. 

At that comment, Peter shook his head quickly and clung tighter to his dad as he nuzzled his face into Tony’s neck. “Nuh uh,” he murmured softly. Tony chuckled and pressed a kiss to Peter’s head before making his way into the kitchen, Rhodey following behind them. “What do you wanna eat bug?” he asked again softly. “Waffles!!” Peter cheered loudly, his mood perking up at the promise of waffles. 

Tony nodded and started to take out ingredients for waffles, Peter still being carried on his hip. “So Rhodes, how’re the new leg braces?” he asked casually. 

“They’re great Tony, thank you. I’m loving the new AC down on the parts,” Rhodey replied with a laugh. “Is squirt ready for his first day of school?”

“Eh, sorta. He’s a little nervous that he won’t make any friends and that he’ll miss me too much,” Tony answered, shrugging a little. “But I told him he doesn’t have to go again if he doesn’t want to after today. But I know he’ll love it, he’s gonna meet so many kids and my bug is going to be friends with everybody, I can promise you that,” he added proudly, beaming at his son. Peter’s cheeks flushed bright pink at Tony’s praise.

20 minutes later and Peter was sitting in his seat with an enormous pile of waffles in front of him. He was busy trying to fill in every square with syrup as Tony and Rhodey drank their coffee back in the kitchen. “Pep said she’d come by before I took him to school. You know her, she’ll show up 10 minutes before we have to leave and Peter will get distracted trying to show her all his toys and we’ll end up being late. Happens every time,” Tony chuckled. As if right on time, the elevator bell dinged and the sound of Louis Vuitton heels rang throughout the penthouse.

“I thought I’d come a little early and help Pete get ready if that’s alright,” Pepper called as she entered the room. She was dressed in a white dress with a white blazer, her lips a shade of red. 

Tony rolled his eyes halfheartedly. “Uh huh… anything to distract my kid from getting ready for school,” he joked. As they bantered, Peter ran into the room having heard Pepper’s voice. “Auntie Pep!!” he squealed as he ran into her legs, hugging her tightly. 

“Hi Petey!! Look at you, you’re getting so big!!” she noted as she lifted him up into her arms. Pepper noticed that he had syrup all over his face and she started to make her way towards the bathroom to wash his face. “God, you two are horrible at watching him… look at him, his face is a sticky mess,” she loosely scolded Tony and Rhodey over her shoulder. 

“Excuse me, we were doing fine until you showed up Pepper,” Rhodey shot back. “Uh huh,” she called in response as she shut the bathroom door. “Alright Petey, let’s get you all clean!” she hummed, setting him on the bathroom counter before wetting a towel.

“I’m going to school today! Daddy says that I’m a big boy for going and he pinky promised me that I get ice cream after school!” Peter rambled, not even noticing that Pepper was now wiping his face with a wet towel. “Really? That’s awesome, wow!” she replied, picking him up again and making her way to his room. 

Tony was already in the bedroom, picking out an outfit for Peter to wear; he had given Rhodey the task of packing Peter’s bag and making sure he had lunch and snacks. “Alright buddy, let’s get you into some clothes,” Tony said, mainly to himself as Pepper set Peter on his bed. Tony had pulled out Peter’s overall jeans and a red sweater with black sneakers. He brought the clothes over next to Peter, whose eyes welled up with tears. “No Daddy!!” he cried, pushing the clothes off of the bed. 

“Pete, we don’t push things,” Tony sighed softly. “Come on, let’s go.” With that, he picked Peter back up and brought him over to the wardrobe. He should’ve known that Peter would want to pick out his own clothes, no matter how horrible his son’s fashion choices were. Peter sniffed and wiped his tears with the back of his hand, the other hand wrapped tightly in a fist around Tony’s Black Sabbath t-shirt. 

After he was set back down, Peter made work of picking out his outfits. He pulled out a red and blue t-shirt, purple shorts, and hideous bright yellow sneakers. For his 5th birthday, Tony had promised to get him anything at the mall; of course his son would choose the worst shoes to ever be made. Tony cringed as he helped Peter change. The outfit was a horrible combination but he didn’t have the heart to discourage anything Peter did on such a big day. 

“Let’s go big guy,” Tony hummed as he took Peter’s hand, leading him back to the kitchen with Pepper in tow. “Look at that, Rhodes made you some snacks!” Peter’s eyes lit up and he ran over to Rhodey. He nearly gave his dad a heart attack as he tripped on a stray toy, hands in front of him to help break his fall. Thankfully, his hands hit Rhodey’s legs first, who had come to the rescue the second he saw Peter stumble.

“Woah squirt, slow down! You almost killed your old man,” Rhodey teased as he picked Peter up, winking at Tony. Peter was already past the tripping experience, wriggling in Rhodey’s arms in an attempt to get closer to his snacks. Unfortunately for him, Tony had rushed over and was frantically packing the lunch bag into his backpack after Pepper had reminded him that it was already 8:45 - they were 15 minutes behind schedule.

“We gotta go bug,” Tony explained as Peter pouted with his arms crossed, upset that he didn’t get to see what Rhodey had made for him. “Shush, don’t give me that look... now give Uncle Rhodey and Aunt Pepper kisses before we leave,” he instructed softly. 

Peter nodded and leaned up to press a big kiss on Rhodey’s cheek. “Thank you Uncle Rhodey!” he said sweetly, his small hands pressing Rhodey’s cheeks together as he looked up at him. “Of course squirt! Be good today buddy,” Rhodey said fondly before passing the boy off to Pepper. “Thank you Auntie Pep!” Peter said, pressing a wet kiss to her cheek with a giggle. “Payback,” she hummed as she kissed his cheek, her red lipstick leaving a print.

“Quit marking my kid,” Tony said as he took Peter from Pepper, licking his thumb and wiping away the lipstick stain. “You took away my kiss!” Peter gasped, to which Tony rolled his eyes jokingly. “Yeah yeah, I’m a terrible dad… let’s go bug,” he said again. “Thanks Pep! Thanks Rhodes!” Tony called behind him as he got onto the elevator, Peter in one arm and his backpack in the other. 

If this was how every morning went, Tony was in for a long school year. 

____________________________________________________________________________


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first day of school - he meets new friends, new teachers, and most importantly: how he reacts without Tony for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff mainly - hopefully it isn't too bad :)

Chapter 2:  
The ride to the school went relatively smoothly; the traffic wasn’t too bad and Happy wasn’t getting any road rage. Since Happy was at the wheel, Tony was sitting in the back with Peter. Speaking of which, the little boy hadn’t stopped talking the entire car ride, his feet swinging back and forth from his booster seat. “And-And then the spaceman jumped outta the rocket ship!! And he had a space puppy too!! Isn’t that cool Daddy?!” Peter rambled as he talked about a show he had watched the other day.

“They’re called astronauts buddy. And yeah that’s pretty neat,” Tony hummed, smiling at his drop of sunshine. Peter was just the cutest thing he had ever lay his eyes on. 

“I’m gonna be a spaceman Daddy,” Peter said confidently.

“Yeah? Well I guess we’ll have to build a pretty cool rocket ship for you, hm?”

“Yeah!! Rocket ship!!”

Tony chuckled at Peter’s enthusiasm, ruffling Peter’s hair with a hum. At that time, Happy pulled up at the school and parked against the sidewalk. Thankfully, they weren’t late at all, much to Tony’s surprise. Happy got out of the car and opened Tony’s door. 

“Thanks Hap,” he said with a smile as he stepped out. Tony walked around the side of the car and opened up Peter’s door while Happy waited against the passenger door. “Alright buddy, let’s get you inside,” Tony hummed as he unbuckled Peter and set him on the pavement. He grabbed Peter’s backpack from the floor of the car and swung it over his shoulder before taking Peter’s small hand in his. “Say bye bye to Happy!” he said to Peter.

“Bye Happy,” Peter mumbled miserably, trudging himself over to the bodyguard. He wrapped his small arms around Happy’s legs, sniffing back tears quietly.

Happy’s stern demeanor dropped as he knelt down in front of Peter, giving him a small smile to cheer him up. “Awe bud, don’t be sad! You’re dad and I will get you at 2 pm sharp, okay?”

Peter nodded sadly, smiling a tiny bit when he saw a smile on Happy’s face too. “M’kay… I see you later!!” And with that, Peter ran his way back to Tony, holding his hand instantly again. Tony smiled and started to head up to the main office. The father and son duo walked inside.

A woman at the front desk smiled, her black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. “Hey! I’m Maria Hill, the school secretary. How can I help you guys?” she asked sweetly.

“Hey Ms. Hill, I’m Tony Stark and I’m here with my son Peter. It’s his first day of school and he’s supposed to be in Mr. Rogers’ class. Can you point me in that direction?” Tony asked, smiling at her. Peter noticed a bowl of candy on her desk and he tugged on Tony’s pant leg, wanting a piece. 

“Of course! You’re going to go down this hall and turn right. On the left side, the second to last door is Mr. Rogers’ room,” Maria replied. She noticed Tony look down at who she assumed was his son. “And here’s a lollipop for the little guy,” she added, taking a blue lollipop and handing it to Tony.

“Thank you so much,” Tony said with a smile. He took the piece of candy and unwrapped it, stuffing the wrapper in his suit pocket before handing it to Peter. Even though it was only 9 am and he knew Peter shouldn’t be having candy that early, he also knew that it was Peter’s first day and he deserved a treat. “Thank you Daddy!” Peter giggled, taking the candy and licking it gleefully. Following her directions, Tony led Peter down the hallway. As they got closer to the room, they could hear the many laughs of children that would be in Peter’s class.

Tony walked closer to the room, but stopped when he felt Peter start to pull back. He knew this would come: the part where Peter got shy and refused to go into the room. “What’s wrong bug?”

Peter sniffled as tears instantly started to pour down his cheeks after Tony asked. “I-I don’t wanna go! I wanna stay with you!” He sobbed, fumbling forward into Tony’s arms. 

“Hey hey, shh… it’s okay baby… you’re gonna have a great time! Look, you hear all those giggles? You’re going to be laughing as soon as you're there bug. You’ll be okay, I pinky promise,” Tony comforted, rubbing circles on Peter’s back as his boy cried into his arms. His heart broke seeing his son cry, but he knew that he couldn’t hide Peter away forever; it was time for him to leave the nest a little bit. 

Peter sniffed, looking up at Tony with the most hopeful expression in his eyes. “Pinky promise?” he repeated quietly, his breath hitching as he spoke. Peter held his pinky up to his dad for him to seal the promise.

“Pinky promise,” Tony said firmly, linking his pinky with Peter’s. Peter smiled at that and Tony used his suit sleeve to wipe away Peter’s tears. Most people would never let a thousand dollar suit be used as a tissue, but Tony wasn’t like most parents (okay yes, he is rich but moral of the story being that he’d do anything for his son). 

Peter beamed happily and jumped up and down. The idea of school suddenly seemed to be amazing, mainly since Tony had promised him he’d be okay. His Daddy would never make a promise that he couldn’t keep - especially if it was a pinky promise. 

Tony laughed at that and stood back up, letting Peter run ahead to the classroom door. He caught up with him a few seconds later and opened the door. 

A tall blonde teacher was over in the corner, helping a ruly boy get settled in his seat. The teacher looked over when he heard the door open and a million dollar smile spread across his face as he saw the man with a black goatee and a little boy with curly brown hair. He walked over to greet the two.

“Hey! I’m Steve Rogers, I’m one of the kindergarten teachers here. You must be-” he paused, scanning his class roster. “Peter Parker-Stark!” Steve knelt down to see the boy. “Hey little guy, I’m Mr. Rogers! I’m going to be your teacher this year. Can you tell me what your favorite animal is?” 

Peter had hidden behind Tony’s leg, but this man seemed nice so he stepped out. “I like… I like elephants,” he mumbled shyly, swaying back and forth as he usually did to self soothe. 

“Wow! That’s a pretty cool animal,” Steve agreed. “How about we get you a seat, alright? I think you can sit over there next to Ned.” He pointed to a pudgier boy wearing a Star Wars t-shirt. The boy, Ned, was sitting at a table with a girl with frizzy brown hair and a boy with glasses. Ned saw his teacher pointing to him and he smiled widely, waving to Peter.

Peter let out a giggle and waved back happily. “Bye Daddy!!” he giggled, hugging Tony’s legs tightly. “I love you!”

“Love ya too bug,” Tony chuckled as he knelt to hug Peter. “I’ll be here as soon as school is over,” he promised.

“I see you then!

“I’ll see you then too buddy. Now go join your group!” Tony encouraged with a smile. With that, Peter ran off to the room. Tony sighed softly and stood back up, his eyes a little tearful. God help him the day Peter went off to college… oh how he’ll dread that day.

Steve noticed Tony’s eyes, knowing he probably felt the same way most parents did when they first dropped their kids off. “Don’t worry. He’ll have a great time. I put him a great table, he’ll make friends with them in no time,” Steve reassured. 

“Thank you Mr. Rogers,” Tony said sincerely. He noticed that he was still holding Peter’s Paw Patrol backpack and groaned softly. “Where can I put this?” 

Steve smiled and took the backpack. “Please, call me Steve. And I’ll put this in his cubby. Don’t even worry about it.”

“Thank you Steve,” he thanked again. “I’ll be back at 2 then.” With one last look at Peter, Tony smiled and left the school. He knew his son would fit right in.

____________________________________________________________________________

Steve smiled as he put the backpack in Peter’s blue cubby. His dad seemed nice - not to mention handsome. He made his way around the classroom, making sure everybody was happy in their table groups. 

Over at Peter’s table, he was gushing over Star Wars with Ned, somebody he clicked with instantly. He had found out that the girl at his table’s name was Michelle, but she liked to go by MJ. The other boy at the table was Harry. He wasn’t too much into Star Wars, but he didn’t seem too bothered by their chat. “My daddy got me a Lego Star Wars set!! And it’s the Death Star!!!” Peter shared excitedly. 

“Woah! Can we build it?! Together?!” Ned asked hopefully, his eyes wide with excitement.

Peter giggled and nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! And MJ and Harry can come over too!! We can have a playdate!!” he decided. Peter loved his new group of friends; they were so cool!!

Before they could keep making plans, Steve was getting everybody’s attention at the front of the room. “Alright guys!! Let’s get started. I’m Mr. Rogers, your teacher, and I think we’re going to have a great year together,” he said confidently with his bright smile. He then grabbed a pile of papers and started to pass them out. They all had the print of a rainbow on them but they weren’t colored in; the kids were going to be coloring in the pictures. “We’re going to learn about colors!!” Steve shared excitedly.

____________________________________________________________________________

For the next hour, the class spent time learning the colors of the rainbow and coloring inside the lines of the picture. Peter did a pretty good job staying inside the lines. “Mr. Rogers!! Look! I colored the rainbow,” he exclaimed proudly. 

Steve came over and gave an exaggerated gasp when he saw the paper completely colored in. “Wow! Awesome Petey!!” He compliments before making his way to the front of the class. “Alright everybody! We’re gonna head down to the gym and you’ll all get to meet Coach Barton!” Steve shared. “Everyone get in a single file line in front of the door - careful! No pushing please!”

Peter and his group of friends lined up as directed. Harry was at the front of the line, followed by Ned, Peter, and then MJ. Everybody else in the class was lined up behind them. Steve smiled and reminded them to be quiet in the hallway before they left the class. They made their way to the gym, where a man with short blonde hair and a bandage across his nose stood with a basketball. The class piled into the gym, all of them sitting on the floor as a group. 

“Alright guys! I’m Coach Barton! We’re gonna have a fun time in the gym today, what do you guys say?” Clint said with an upbeat voice. 

The entire kindergarten class cheered happily. Peter’s hand was shot up in the air, wiggling his fingers so that Coach Barton would definitely see him. 

“Yeah buddy! What’s your name?”

“Peter! I’m Peter!! What’s the bandaid doin’ on your nose?” 

“Ah, well I just got a little hit when I was playing basketball the other day Pete. No worries!”

Peter seemed pretty pleased with that response, happy that his gym teacher was okay. The rest of the class was spent playing a bunch of games - all of them were silly made up games that Clint had made himself. At the end of the class period, most of the class was sweaty from running around: except for MJ. MJ spent gym class reading a book against the wall. Steve rounded the class back up and then they were on their way back to the classroom.

“Lizards are pretty cool too! I like elephants the mostest,” Peter shared with Harry; Harry had been telling him all about how he loved lizards, but his dad wouldn’t let him. 

“I like dogs - they’re just super loyal and fluffy and awesome!” Ned shared. “What about you MJ?”

MJ shrugged, her nose busy in a book. “Tigers. Obviously,” she stated simply before going back to her book.

At this point, they’d made their way back to the classroom and were all getting back to their desks. “We’re going to do our ABCs and then we’ll head off to lunch folks,” Steve said with a smile. He took out a piece of chalk and wrote a big ‘A’ on the chalkboard. “This is the first letter of the alphabet; A! A is for: Apple!” he explained to the class. 

“Ant! Ant too!!” shouted a girl named Betty with long blonde hair. 

“Good job Betty! Inside voices though please,” Steve praised with a smile as he wrote a big ‘B’ on the board. “Next letter is B! B is for: Bee!” 

“Ooh! Betty too! Betty’s name starts with a B!!” Peter said proudly.

The rest of the class went similarly; Steve would give a word that started with the letter he said and a student would interrupt to give him another word. “Good job everybody!! We learned the ABCs!!” Steve praised while clapping his hands, all of the kids sitting with wide smiles. “Okie dokie, let’s grab our lunches from our cubbys and we’ll head down to lunch.”

Peter shot up from his seat and spotted his backpack in one of the last cubbys on the wall. He took his lunch box out of his backpack and ran over to Ned, whose backpack was, to no surprise, Star Wars themed. After Ned got his lunch, they met with MJ and Harry, who had already gotten their lunches. Once again, they all filed in a line together and made their way down to the cafeteria. Peter was so excited; after lunch, they had just one more hour until he got to see his Daddy again!! Peter, Ned, MJ and Harry all sat at a round table next to Betty, another girl and a boy. Sitting between MJ and Harry, Peter took out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich - no crust obviously - and began to eat. They spent the entire lunch period talking about Star Wars, dragons, bugs and animals. He learned the names of the two other kids - Liz and Eugene, but he called himself Flash. Peter didn’t like Flash too much; he kept making fun of Ned and kept stealing Liz’s food. But Peter didn’t let it bother him all that much as he always tended to focus on the happier things that were going on. 

____________________________________________________________________________

An hour later and Peter had learned about numbers; he counted past 15!! A loud bell rang throughout the school, startling Peter a little bit. Steve noticed and walked over to him as the other kids started to grab their bags; they knew what was happening. “Mr. Rogers? What was that?” Peter asked innocently.

“Oh don’t worry about that Petey. It was just the school bell! Do you know what that means?” Steve replied with a comforting tone. Peter frowned and shook his head with a confused expression. “It means your Dad is here!!”

Peter let out an excited squeal, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and giving him a tight hug. Steve sat shocked for a minute before lightly hugging back - he really wasn’t supposed to hug kids at all but he didn’t want to hurt Peter’s feelings by not hugging back at all. Peter let go and ran off to grab his backpack from his cubby as other kids started to leave once they saw their parents. There was a light knock on against the door frame, causing Peter to look up. At that exact moment, a huge smile broke out on his face. “Daddy!!”

Tony smiled, kneeling down as Peter came running towards him faster than his little feet could carry him. His son collided into him, hugging him tightly with a giggle. “Daddy! Daddy hi!! Hi!! I did school!! And colored! And we-we had gym!! And counted!! And I made friends!! Ned and MJ a-and Harry!!” Peter rambled excitedly, making Tony laugh softly. 

“Alright buddy, slow down, slow down. How about you tell me over ice cream, hm? I’m sure Mr. Rogers has busy things to get to,” Tony said softly as he stood up with Peter in his arms. Based on how his boy was holding on to him, he wouldn’t be letting go any time soon. “How was he today?” he asked Steve as Peter nuzzled his face into the side of his dad’s neck.

“Oh, he was just an absolute peach! Peter had a great time today and gets along well with other kids,” Steve said with a smile. “I can tell that he fits right in,” he added reassuringly. 

Tony positively beamed at that, looking at Peter proudly. “Well I’m glad he was good today. Thank you so much Steve,” he thanked. Steve smiled in response as Tony left with Peter in his arms, carrying his backpack for him. 

“Hey bug. You wanna tell me about your day now?” He murmured softly as they walked towards the car. 

“Mhm!! We colored a picture of a rainbow. I colored it good Daddy!! And then Mr. Rogers took us to gym class! I met Coach Barton. He has a boo-boo on his nose, but he said he’s okay. We played silly games too!! Then we went back to class and we learned the ABCs. I only remember up to G though…” 

“Hey hey, none of that baby. G is really high!! I’m very proud of you,” Tony reassured as they got to the car. 

Smiling a little bit at the reassurance, Peter continued sharing his day. “After ABCs we had lunch!! I sat with Ned and MJ and Harry and Liz and Betty and Flash!!”

“Flash? Who the hell-heck… who the heck names their kid Flash?”

“Shh Daddy!! I’m tellin’ story!! So-So after lunch we went back to class and counted!! I counted up to 17!!” Peter exclaimed, shooting his arms up in the air for emphasis. Thank god Tony was holding him tightly; with how much moving around he was doing, it would’ve only been a matter of time before he fell from his arms or hurt himself. 

“Wow Petey!! That’s really big!! Can you count for me?” Tony praised, wanting Peter distracted for a moment as he tried to buckle him in. Peter nodded eagerly and Tony smiled, setting Peter in his booster seat as he started counting. 

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14… um… 14… 15! 15, 16, 17!!!” Peter completed confidently as Tony finished getting him buckled. 

“Good job bug!! I’m so proud of you,” Tony praised with a hum, pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead before walking around the car and getting in on his side. “Alright Hap, ice cream time!!”

“Ice cream time!!” Peter echoed, kicking his feet excitedly as Happy started to drive. 

“God, don’t start sounding like your old man quite yet,” Happy groaned playfully. 

Tony gasped in mock offense. “What? Old?! That’s a little harsh.”

Happy rolled his eyes, Peter giggling at their banter. Peter reached for a picture book that was in the sleeve attached to the back of the passenger seat; they always kept books in the car to entertain the 5-year old. Peter started flipping through the pages of a Dr. Suess book, eyes illuminating the bright colors on the page. While he did that, Tony scrolled through his phone, smiling at the ridiculous things the tabloids were saying about him today. 

7 minutes later, Tony looked over at Peter to see what he was up to. Sure enough, Peter was fast asleep in his booster seat, drooling a little on his shirt. “Hey Happy, pipsqueak is asleep; how about we just head home, we’ll get ice cream some other time.”

“Roger that, Boss,” Happy replied, turning direction to head back to the tower. Tony smiled, looking over at Peter again. He let out a soft sigh of relief, glad that today went smoothly. 

____________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments!! thanks for the support on the last chapter <3


	3. Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update; life has been really busy !!

He sat up with a yawn before looking around. His curtains were drawn shut, but light was still peeking through so it must not have been too late in the afternoon. Peter frowned softly and sat up. “Daddy?” he called softly, curious as to where his dad was. When he didn’t get a reply, he crawled out of bed to go find him. Peter made his way out into the hallway, dragging his comforter behind him. “Daddy?” he said again a little louder this time. Frowning more, he got into the elevator. He stood on his tippy toes and pressed the button that he knew went down to Tony’s workshop; he wasn’t supposed to be down there by himself, but if he was meeting Tony, it was allowed… right? 

The bell rang and as the elevator doors opened, Peter was hit with the loud sound of AB/CD… or maybe it was AC/DC? Peter had no clue. He didn’t see his Daddy anywhere, so he ventured in a little further. He figured Tony was somewhere over by one of the cars, but a big shiny metal thing on one of the tables caught his eye. “Oooh!” he gasped as he climbed up on a stool. Peter’s hand reached out to touch and at the same time he heard his dad’s voice. 

“Peter! Get down!” Tony shouted sternly. He watched his son spin around with wide eyes, a guilty expression on his face. “What did I tell you about coming down here?” 

“Y-You say not to,” his son replied quietly, climbing down from the stool and looking down at his feet. 

“Exactly. I don’t ever want to see you down here without me letting you down here, do you understand?”

“I-I’m sorry!”

“As long as you learned your lesson. Now come here baby,” Tony sighed softly, kneeling down with his arms spread wide for a hug. 

Peter gladly accepted the offer, running immediately to Tony’s arms. “I-I just wanted to find you! I woke up a-and you weren’t there and I-I didn’t know where you were so I-I thought you would be down here and then I saw the pretty thingy b-but then you were here a-and I’m sorry!” He rambled as he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Oh, I know baby boy, I know. It’s alright, I’m not mad bug, I just want you to be safe,” Tony comforted softly, hugging Peter closely as he rubbed his back. “Come on, let’s get you upstairs,” he hummed softly as he picked him up. 

Peter sniffed softly and nodded, slipping his thumb into his mouth. “Blankie,” he mumbled, pointing to the quilt on the ground. 

“Thank you for reminding me baby, you’re the best,” Tony said with a smile. He noticed Peter sucking his thumb, but didn’t comment on it at all. Usually he’d lightly reprimand him but this time he let it sligh; Peter was already upset enough. He knelt down and picked up the heavy quilt before making his way onto the elevator. “Come on bug, let’s dry those tears hm?” he hummed softly, using his sleeve to wipe his tears as the elevator went up. 

Peter looked at Tony with slightly glazey eyes, nodding lightly. “Mhm,” he mumbled, cuddling closer to Tony. “Y-You said we’d get ice cream after school,” he added faintly.

“That’s right angel! Let’s get ice cream. You still want ice cream? We’ll get ice cream, it’s decided,” Tony answered with a smile. He felt awful for having to yell at Peter; hopefully ice cream could make up for it. “What are you thinking? Chocolate? Vanilla?”

“Cookie Monster!! I want Cookie Monster!” Peter answered with a giggle. He was referring to the special kind of ice cream that was at their favorite ice cream place. It was vanilla ice cream dyed blue with crushed cookies inside. 

“Ooh! Sounds delicious bug!!” Tony grinned. “What should I get? Any suggestions?”

“Rainbow!! Get rainbow!”

“Rainbow? Hm I think that flavor is more for you than me baby. Anything else?”

“Rocky Road!! Get Rocky Road!!”

Tony smiled and nodded as he stepped out of the elevator. “Ooh good idea!” he praised. Tony loved the chocolate ice cream with the little marshmallows. And with that, the two were heading off to get the best ice cream in the entire world.

____________________________________________________________________________

At the ice cream shop, Tony was having the time of his life as Peter tried to lick the ice cream off of the tip of his nose. “Almost there buddy! You can do it! So close!” he teased with a laugh.

Peter giggled. “I can’t!! I can’t get it!” he giggled back happily. 

Tony rolled his eyes fondly with a smile. He leaned forward with a napkin and gently wiped it off Peter’s nose. “You are just so messy,” he teased softly. 

“You messy!” Peter giggled back, even though Tony had not a single lick of ice cream on his face. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he rolled his eyes again with a smile. “So, do you think you wanna head back to school tomorrow?”

Peter instantly nodded his head, his curls flopping everywhere as he did so. “Yes!! Yes please! I gotta see Ned a-and MJ and Harry!! Can we have a playdate? I told them we could have a playdate!” Peter rambled.

“Woah, woah, slow down bud. So you’re heading back tomorrow. Sounds awesome!! I really am glad that you had a good time, I know you were scared and I’m very proud of you for going bug. Now a playdate? I don’t see why that would be a problem. How about tomorrow when I pick you up we’ll find out from their parents, yeah?” Tony replied with a smile as he stood up, ready to leave. 

“Okay Daddy!” Peter answered happily, wiggling to get down from his tall seat. He was grateful when Tony was quick to pick him up; he probably would’ve fallen otherwise. 

“Alright, so you wanna head home and we can get you some dinner, a bath, some cuddles and then bed?” Tony asked, though it was more of a game plan than a question. He smiled nonetheless when Peter nodded in response; it was always easier to get him down to bed when he was actually willing to go down. “Good, sounds like a plan to me too angel,” he hummed. With that, they went back to their car and made their way home. 

Once they were home, Tony made Peter some mac-n-cheese and got him a warm bubble bath. Then he got him into a soft onesie and was setting him down for bed. “Okay baby, what do you wanna read?” Tony asked, walking to the bookcase.

“Cinderella!! Please Daddy? I love Cinderella!” 

Tony laughed and pulled the princess book off of the shelf. “Okie dokie bug,” he answered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

He got about 2 pages in and Peter was already snoring softly. Pressing a kiss to his son’s forehead, he left the room with the door open a crack. He was beyond happy that Peter was actually looking forward to school now. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning went smoother than the day before and Peter was at school a little bit early. “Alright baby, I’ll see you at 2,” Tony said with a smile, kissing Peter’s cheek.

“Bye Daddy!! I see you later!!” 

“Bye bug!” Tony replied, waving as Peter ran off to his seat. He almost turned to leave before his eyes set on the teacher. “Hey Steve. You’ll keep an eye on him today?” he asked softly. He knew the answer already; Steve was the kind of teacher to set everything aside to make a kid simply smile. 

“Of course Mr. Stark. Peter’s safe under my care,” Steve reassured with a smile. 

Tony grinned at that and waved lightly. “Alright, thank you. I’ll see you later then.” And with that, Tony left the classroom. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Steve turned back to the classroom after Tony left. “Alright class! Let’s start off today with some arts and crafts. We’re going to make butterflies for your parents!” Steve explained to everybody with a wide smile. He handed out pieces of construction paper, safety scissors, glue, and markers. “Be creative as you want!” he added encouragingly. 

Peter giggled as he took red construction paper, cutting it roughly into the shape of a butterfly. Then he cut out little circles from the gold-ish yellow color. He started glueing the circles onto the butterfly with a happy smile, planning to give it to Tony since they were his favorite colors. 

“MJ, what’s your butterfly gonna look like?” he asked curiously.

MJ shrugged. “Dunno. Probably grey with yellow stripes.”

“Mine’s going to be green with orange hearts!” Ned chimed in happily.

Peter gasped in awe. “No way!! Those are awesome ideas!!” 

They made their butterflies for the next 20 minutes before Steve took the front of the room again. “Alright everyone, I walked around and you all made excellent butterflies!! Let’s have a round of applause for everybody!” he cheered, clapping his hands with the kids. “We’re going to go outside and play on the playground for a little bit, okay?”

The entire class cheered happily, glad that they’d be running around outside soon. 

“Alright, you kids know the drill; single file!”

Peter shot up from his seat, dragging Ned with him. “Come on Ned!! We’re gonna play on the slides and swings!!’

Steve smiled and once the class was lined up, he took them outside. “Alright, everybody be nice to each other please; no horseplay and if you have any issues, please come to me,” he explained seriously. “Now go have fun!” 

With that, Peter ran to the play set with about half of the class. “Where’s MJ going?” he asked Ned curiously. 

“Swings I think. She mentioned something about a book she wanted to read,” his friend replied with a shrug. 

“Oh… more slides for us then!!” Peter laughed. He played around on the monkey bars for a while before climbing the playground to slide down the long slide.After reaching the top of the slide, Peter crouched down to sit. Before he even knew what was happening. He was pushed to the side by Flash, who went down the slide without a second glance at Peter. 

“Peter? You okay?” Ned asked worriedly. 

Peter nodded as he stood up. “Yeah! Flash probably just didn’t see me,” he shrugged. Without any worries, he slid down the slide with Ned right behind him. “Ned, wanna play soccer?” he asked, spotting a soccerball about 10 feet away on the grass. 

“Sure!” 

Peter grinned and shot up, heading over to the ball. Unfortunately, Flash must’ve had the same idea and he grabbed it quickly before Peter could. Not that he minded; it just meant more people to play soccer with. “Hey Flash! Ned and I were gonna play soccer, can we play with you?”

“What? No, I’m not playing soccer anyways,” Flash scoffed back with an eye roll. 

Peter frowned softly and replied, “Oh, then can we use the ball?”

“No, I’m not giving it to you. I found it first, finders keepers!”

“But Flash, you’re not using it! Ned and I really wanted to play soccer and-”

Peter was cut off as he hit the ground hard; Flash had pushed him onto the concrete. Peter looked at his hands, eyes welling with tears when he saw the blood on them. “Y-You pushed me…”

“Peter? Peter! Are you okay?” Ned asked with a concerned voice once he reached his friend, having seen Flash push him from where he had been standing by the slide. 

“I-I want my daddy,” he cried, tears falling down his cheeks.

Ned ran quickly to Steve. “Mr. Rogers, Mr. Rogers!! Peter fell down cause he wanted to play soccer and Flash wouldn’t share the ball and he pushed Peter a-and there’s a lotta blood,” Ned explained breathlessly. 

Steve looked up instantly, running over to Peter and the group of kids that had gathered around. “Pete? Hey buddy, you okay?” he asked softly

“I want my daddy!” the boy repeated through his sobs. 

“Alright, alright bud. Let’s get you to the nurse. Everyone wait right here please, Mr. Wilson will be out in a moment to watch you until I get back,” Steve explained, wanting to stay in control in the situation. “Can you stand up for me Pete?”

Peter nodded and moved to stand. The action only brought more pain and when he looked down, he could see why; he had sprained his ankle.


	4. The Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes to get Peter from school, but something about the teacher makes him feel different than any other time he'd gotten his son from school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start posting shorter chapters; I lost interest in this one but I still want to finish it for you guys <3

Peter sat in the nurse’s office, tears streaming down his cheeks and hiccuping every second between breaths. 

“Hey buddy, you’re alright, you’re okay,” Steve comforted softly. “You’re Daddy is gonna be here soon alright? Real soon.”

Steve had left the teacher across the hall from him, Mr. Wilson, to watch over the class. Flash was put in a timeout until Steve got back; he’d have to deal with him later. 

“I want my Daddy,” Peter sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself as a way to self soothe. He hadn’t stopped crying since he realized what happened to his ankle and all he wanted now was to go home. 

Peter’s tears tugged at Steve’s heart, wanting more than anything to reach out and comfort the distressed boy. Unfortunately, there was a strict rule in the school against too much physical contact between adults and students. He just hoped Tony would be there soon. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Tony had gotten a call from the school and was instantly in the car with Happy at the wheel; he would’ve driven himself, but he knew Peter would want him to sit with him in the back and he couldn’t do that if he had to drive too. 

When Happy pulled up to the school, Tony was already getting out of the car before it had completely stopped. He ran into the main entrance, not even bothering to check in like he knew he was supposed to do. Thankfully, Maria Hill didn’t care too much to stop him; she had seen Tony multiple times already and judging by the sobs she could hear travelling down the hallway from the open-doored nurse’s office, Tony’s son was the one so distressed.

He followed the cries down the hallway, reaching the door just a few moments later. Instantly, he swooped inside and picked Peter up off of the chair before his son had even recognized the man to be his father. “Shh you’re okay bambino, daddy’s got you… you’re alright,” he whispered as he rocked his son back and forth. 

“The report is that another classmate pushed Peter over on the playground. I only got Peter’s friend’s view from things and I'm sure I’ll get a different answer from the bully himself. But I’ll make sure he gets a punishment and I’ll talk to his parents later this afternoon; there’s nothing that upsets me more than a bully,” Steve sighed. “Our nurse, Dr. Cho, said Pete’s got a sprained ankle. She wrapped it up and took care of him, so you shouldn’t have to take him to any outside care, unless you want to of course.”

Tony shook his head, holding his son close. Peter’s sobs had thankfully died down to soft sniffles. “No, he’ll be alright. Thank you though, really Steve. Peter never lets anybody near him when he’s hurt unless their family; he must trust you,” he said, smiling a little. 

Steve’s heart swelled at that, beaming happily. He loved that Peter trusted him so much, he hadn’t realized how nervous Peter was around other adults until Tony had told him. “Well, I’m glad I could be of help for Pete.”

Tony smiled at that, still holding Peter close without much hesitation to it. “Thank you though, really,” he said honestly. “I should really be getting going though, I should probably take my baby boy home soon and give him cuddles until he feels all better,” he laughed.

Steve laughed at that, smiling a little more now that he knew Peter would be in good hands. “Mr. Stark, would you mind if I got your number? To make sure Peter’s okay later, all professional reasons of course,” he rushed to say with a soft blush.

With a small smirk and a nod, Tony rattled off his number to the teacher, taking note of his bright blue eyes shining happily when they made eye contact. “I’ll talk to you later then Rogers,” Tony smiled.

And with that, he was walking back to his car with his son, his heart beating a little faster than any other time he had seen the teacher. 

____________________________________________________________________________

It was later that night when Tony was sitting on the couch with Peter in his lap watching Cinderella that his phone buzzed. “I’ll be right back baby,” he whispered to his son, pressing a soft kiss to his curls. Of course, Peter gave a simple nod back in response, way too invested in the movie. After setting Peter onto the couch cushion, Tony grabbed his phone and made his way to the kitchen so that he didn’t disturb the movie. “Hello?” he answered softly.

“Is this Mr. Stark? It’s Steve, Peter’s teacher,” a familiar voice came through.

Tony smiled to himself when he heard Steve’s voice. “Steve! I wasn’t expecting you to call so late. What’s up?”

“I was just wondering how Pete was doing. Is he feeling any better?” Steve asked, concern laced in his voice. 

“Yeah, he’s feeling a lot better now, thank you.”

“Oh, of course! I hated seeing him in pain and I just thought I’d check in on him.”

Tony smiled once more at that, his heart filling with joy. “Thank you. Well, I’ll see you,” he said, ending the call shortly after. 

Smiling happily, Tony went back to his son to finish their movie, a certain blue eyed man on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos!! they always encourage me to write more :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you wanna see anything !!!


End file.
